Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the composition and treatment of inflammatory diseases of the nervous system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,258,150, entitled, “Treatment of Inflammatory Diseases,” discloses a method for treating inflammatory diseases of the peripheral nervous system by modulating Sphingosine-1-phosphate receptor activity and provides a method of treating a subject with chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy or other autoimmune neuropathies comprising administering to the subject an effective amount of FTY720.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,822, entitled, “Modulation of Neural Stem Cells and Neural Progenitor Cells,” discloses methods of influencing central nervous system cells to produce progeny useful in the treatment of CNS disorders by exposing a patient suffering from such a disorder to a reagent that modulates the proliferation, migration, differentiation and survival of central nervous system cells via S1P or LPA signaling.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0090520, entitled “Treatment of Disease or Injury of the Nervous System with FTY720,” discloses methods for modulating neurogenesis in vitro and in vivo by contacting neural stem cells with an effective amount of a FTY720 compound. The neurogenesis may involve the modulation of proliferation, differentiation, migration or survival of a non-embryonic neural stem cells or progenitor cells. Also disclosed are methods for the prevention or treatment of neurological disorders by administering to a subject a therapeutically effective amount of FTY720 compound.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0046979, entitled “Organic Compounds,” discloses pharmaceutical combinations comprising at least one S1P receptor agonist, as well as a method for treating demyelinating diseases, e.g., multiple sclerosis or disorders associated therewith or Guillain-Barre syndrome (GBS), comprising co-administration, e.g., concomitantly or in sequence, of a therapeutically effective amount of an Shingosine 1-Phosphate (S1P) receptor agonist, and at least one co-agent shown to have clinical activity against at least one symptom of a demyelinating disease.